thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Water Waka
Introduction The Water Waka is a strange man, but easy to get along with. He is the tech master of the group, and makes AVGMs. He is known for his love of Ōkami's Waka, Puzzle Quest, Pokémon, Japanese media, and Chrono Trigger. He was also one of the original 5 members. Awesome Video Game Music Can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD74DAE0BB88D4831&feature=plcp Personality His personality is usually completely crazy. He is HANDS DOWN, THE craziest member of the Family, undisputed. He usually acts almost as if he is drunk, and seems happy go lucky. But, when something bothers him, it shows, and he seems depressed. Mythology He is rumored to be a water elemental sent to make The Gaming Family a more popular group. He is known for being the craziest member, and it is said he is behind every insane action of the Gaming Family. Trivia *He is a brony, and his favorite pony is Twilight Sparkle. *His favorite game is Ōkami, and Waka is predictably his favorite character and mascot. *His intro song is Hoenn Champion from Pokémon Black and White 2. *He is a pianist with 11 years experience. *He hates Ōkami's Issun with a burning passion, ironic since his favorite element is water. *The reason for his title of The King of Purple Light Bulbs is because he wanted to be the king of something, and that is what first came to mind. *He is creating his own game, Justified. *When he feels an emotion, he is very much so that emotion, for example, if he's happy, it's like he's on drugs, if he's sad, he's deppresed, if he's angry, he's outraged, if he's scared, he's like a rape victim. *He sucks at making comparisons, case and point above. *Due to his insanity, some have rumored that he is a mental institution escapee. *His real name is Riley Maguire, and he's a Chicagoan. *His favorite Gaming Family meme is Transexual Waka. *He hates the "STAY OUT OF MY SHED!" meme, likely due to tramautization. *He is the polar opposite of PlatinumBlade13. *He is the only countdown maker not to use a flame shield, but rather Water Armor. *He is learning Spanish, and practices with The Speed Buster and ZeroMiles. *His berserk buttons are: Complaining about level grinding in any given RPG, extremely childish characters, and STAY OUT OF MY SHED. *Despite being only 14 (the fourth youngest member of the Family), he is 5'7", 120 pounds, and has the deepest voice. *He is making his own movie, Shotgun Assassin. *He has an IQ of 111, making him smarter than average, but acts like an idiot because he finds acting smarter is boring. People's Opinion "Who is this idiot, and why is he the admin of the wiki?" -The Water Waka "What is a man? In this case, an epic little pile of awesome!" - MaverickHunterZero75 Quotes *"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" *"Are you a truck?" *"PWAH?" *"But, of course!" *Water Armor ON!" *"BOW TO ME NOW!" *"I blame powdered donuts." *"What'd you expect? Something original?" *"Peasants," *"Ladies, you're both beautiful, now shut up and go back to bed." *"lOl" *"Go figure." *"Alrighty then." *"I am devouring your pants." Gallery Okami Anime Screenshot 2 by Delthero.jpg|Skype Avatar Ducklett.png|Favorite Family meme. Ghost Rider.jpg|His Inspiration My chaos theatre signature image by thewaterwaka-d530jzl.jpg|Him and his army (well most of it), including Frog (leftmost), Alakazam (his favorite Pokemon, right of Frog), 02 (center, in front of Waka), Waka (center and title character), and Syrus Darkhunter (rightmost) (Click image for full view of the image)|link=http://thewaterwaka.deviantart.com/#/d530jzl KILL THIS GAME.jpg|YOU DO NOT MENTION THIS AWFUL GAME LOVE THIS GAME.jpg|His favorite game of all time. His Greatest Friends on YouTube and Elsewhere *JoeyTheKid101 *ficshbachproductions (Who also is a personal friend of Waka's) *codyat9999 *22JJmark *Master H *RetartedScraggy *MewtwoX42 *Elpizo's Apprentice *MaverickHunterZero75 *Chibilisous *maxyboy561 *RBdude98 *The Speed Buster *The Tree's Apprentice *keybladeoverlord *BoltofShadow17 *rabbidluigi *ZeroMiles *sasuke1238862 Category:Bronies Category:Original 5 Category:Tech Slaves Category:Water Elementals Category:Insane People Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Musicians Category:Assassins Category:Americans Category:Boy Scouts